


When nothing goes right, Go left

by TheFallenGod



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Awkward & Weird Situations, Blow Jobs, Community: ninoexchange, Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Summoning, Supernatural Elements, There is a motherfucking cow, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenGod/pseuds/TheFallenGod
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is different from other humans. He can summon about anything only by thinking about it. There's only one big minus. He has no control over this ability, and while his life is already chaotic, he manages to summon something a little more than he bargained for.A boyfriend.





	1. Right Hand: Joker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ltgmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/gifts).



> This fic has been probably the hardest ever for me to write. It’s not about the content, but life decided to add a few obstacles on my way (to mention some, two sick kids at home, hospitalization period, volunteer work period, my computer even broke down…). It was really hard to find time to write this, and I feel like I could have done so much better if I just had had more time. (lol)  
> Despite all the obstacles, I finished this! That is, something I’m proud of. The content is way more sexual and less romantic than I originally planned :3
> 
> I wanna thank [Kinoface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface) for moral support and beta reading <3 Kino, you’re irreplaceable <3  
> This fic wouldn’t be finished without you.
> 
> One more thing! There’s somewhere in there a line from another, amazing Matsumiya fic. Can you find it?
> 
> This fic was originally written for NinoExchange.

When the first thing Nino noticed upon waking up was a huge, mooing cow, he instantly knew that this would be a long day.

He took a deep breath before he got out of bed. Without even giving a glance to the cow, he shuffled to the kitchen.

Only after he got a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him, he gave a thought for the confused animal. The poor animal was obviously out of its own environment in his small studio apartment.

He’d better call his friend Aiba. He would know what to do with the cow, and would hopefully keep quiet about it… As if. He would hear about this incident for a long time. But Aiba was his, well, only friend who he could even consider in this situation. Besides Aiba worked with animals. Not that Nino didn’t find his ways weird - an image of Aiba massaging kangaroo’s balls popped in his head, and a potted plant appeared mid-air in front of him - but he really was Nino’s only choice.

Nino sighed and slammed his head on the table after noticing the levitating potted plant. Immediately he heard how the ceramic pot broke on the floor. Today was really not his day.

Resigned, he tried to fumble for his phone from the kitchen table where he had left it to charge overnight.

 

“Oh, Nino? What is it?” Aiba answered almost immediately.

“Could you deal with a cow?” Nino cut straight to the point. No use to prolong the phone call.

“A cow?” Aiba asked curiously. “I’m on my way to work…”

“A cow. It’s on the way” Nino sighed. He heard a giggle from the other end.

“Okay… I guess I can come and get it?”  There was a moment of silence. “But seriously? A cow in a 2nd floor apartment?”

“Shut up.”

Nino hung up. There would be no end to Aiba’s questions, if he let the phone call drag on. He just wanted to get rid of the very unwanted guest right now.

At least he lived alone. It would have been a pain in the ass if he had _a boyfriend_ or something, without the need to tell anyone about what the hell was wrong with him.

He was about to place his empty coffee cup in the dishwasher, when he heard a panicky cry. He made a 180 degree turn, dropping the cup (thank god it didn’t break) only to notice _a naked man in his bed_. He was obviously distressed, staring at the cow, his mouth making vague attempts to say something.

“Hey! Who are you!? What are you doing?” Nino stared at the man. He did not…?

“Huh?” the man looked confused. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Nino stared back, blinking.

“You must be mistaken, this is _my_ apartment!” Nino proclaimed. His brain tried to work out what had happened. He had thought about a boyfriend- Oh.

“I’m going to call the police!” The man exclaimed, getting out of the bed. He didn’t seem to realize he was naked - or didn’t care.

Nino crouched behind the kitchen island. He felt dizzy. This was too much to deal with. He had no energy. No. No no no. He had summoned _a boyfriend._ His stomach hurt.

“Are you alright?” suddenly Nino noticed strong hands on his shoulders.

“Look, I really _live_ here-” Nino was interrupted by the doorbell. “Hide!! In the closet!”

Nino panicked. It was Aiba. He had forgotten. He got up and started pushing the naked man towards his closet.

“Name’s Ninomiya Kazunari. Just call me Nino. We can talk later. Stay. Quiet.” he slammed the door close, sighed, and ran to open the door. It was do or die now, anyway.

 

+++

 

The world had proved itself weird after Jun woke up. First of all, he had woken up to a mooing cow and the smell of coffee. Neither of them belonged. Coffee was something he picked up on his way to work. He had no one making coffee for him every morning, and a cow- It was just unnatural, cows didn’t belong to any kind of apartment and definitely not in his morning. Just when the realization had hit him (he wasn’t a morning person, it took some time), he had noticed a man trespassing in his apartment. Only one problem. The man had claimed living here (which obviously wasn’t true, because Jun had woken up in his own bed in his own apartment), and then just forced him into his own closet when the doorbell rang. Nino… Was the name of the man?

Jun shivered. Cold air lingered on his skin, and that made him notice he was still naked.

He was about to get some clothes, when he heard two chatting voices. One, unamused voice belonged to Nino, while he didn’t recognize the other, excited voice of a man. It sounded like the person, “Aiba-shi”, was Nino’s friend. They talked about the cow. Jun closed his eyes. Great. The man had come to take the cow away. At least this Nino person cleaned his own mess - the cow had to belong to him, and for whatever reason he had brought it into his apartment.

Jun opened his eyes again. Clothes. He needed clothes right now. He started to roam the closet, and came across an unfamiliar object. Touching it made him freeze.

_Why?_

Jun was now sure he was still asleep. There was no way he was awake, with all these absurd things happening. Another man in his apartment - he took a deep breath - wasn’t that weird, maybe he had had a wild night he remembered nothing about, but a cow and now this _huge_ object in his closet - No.

Some weird noises disrupted Jun’s thoughts. Finally, he heard the cow’s hooves moving against the wooden floor, and Nino’s friend making encouraging noises for the cow. He heard quiet speaking, a laugh and then finally the door closing. Jun moved to put the lights on in the closet. He wasn’t prepared.

“Nino." Jun sounded a touch desperate. "Nino, there's a huge dildo staring at me, can I please come out now?"

 

+++

 

Somehow, it was unbelievable, but he had gotten rid of the cow. Aiba had made a few remarks about it by asking the same questions way too many times, but fortunately not requiring answers Nino didn't want to provide.

After the door closed behind Aiba, he let his knees give away under him and leaned against the door.

His brief moment of relief was disrupted by a yell from the closet.

Nino closed his eyes and sighed for the nth time that morning before getting up. He had forgotten about the 3 feet tall dildo he had gotten from Aiba as a birthday present. Which resided inside his closet. At least the man had company.

 _Shut up, Ninomiya_ , he told himself and whilst determined, walked to the closet, and opened the door.

"Like what you see?" he asked, leaning to the door frame. The stranger turned around.

"Do I look like it?" he seemed agitated.  Nino examined the man from head to toe, now that he had a chance. He had to admit the man didn’t look bad at all. In fact, he was more than that. He was _attractive._ Nino didn’t care too much about outer appearances, but this man was muscular, just his type. Mentally he wanted to kick himself for the choice of his ability. In some other situation, he would have tried his chances with this man.

“Hmm… You look pretty naked to me,” he remarked with a smirk. The man raised his eyebrow as a warning.

“Let me get some clothes and we will talk about this.”

“Sure.”

Nino closed the door again, leaving the man with the 3 feet dildo.

 

“You’re absolutely sure this is your apartment? Because I am 100 percent sure it is mine,” the man (whose name was Matsumoto Jun, Nino had learned) confirmed with a doubtful face.

“Yes.” Nino nodded for emphasis. Despite knowing how the man was in this situation, he couldn’t just admit it, right? The man wouldn’t believe him.

“And if we confirm with the landlady?” Jun presses the matter, taking a sip from the coffee mug he had accepted gracefully when Nino had offered it.

“Of course,” Nino confirmed. “I’ve lived here the past seven years, go ahead and confirm with Ohno-san.”

If they confirmed with Ohno-san, Jun would need to leave, right? And then it would be none of his problem to take care of this _mistake_ of his anymore.

It didn’t take too long for Ohno-san to get upstairs to see them.

“Boys, what’s the matter? Did something break down?” The old woman asked, curious.

“Ohno-san, this may sound crazy but he has it unclear which one of us actually lives here,” Jun said before Nino could open his mouth. Nino stared at how the woman’s face grew confused.

“Eh? Are you two fighting?” she shook her head a bit. “Quit acting like kids and make up, or I’ll terminate the tenancies of both.”

The older woman turned around, shook his head and walked to the door.

“Oh, and one more thing. When you have made up, come downstairs, Satoshi has made pain au chocolat.”

Both of them just stared after her, then each other. Nino cursed inside his head. He had made a miscalculation. Obviously summoning would lead to some permanent changes around him. He was not ready for this.


	2. Left Hand: Royal Flush

After it became evident that they supposedly shared the small apartment, and neither of them had anywhere to go, the two of them decided to settle for these temporary arrangements. Neither of them were happy with it, especially because neither of them would settle for the sofa. Nino had fallen asleep on the sofa enough times to know that his back would be all cramps if he even thought about it, and he had proclaimed it with a loud voice. Jun had agreed to the sofa, but only with a displeased look on his face. After three days Nino had noticed how tired Jun looked. The next night he had woken up to pee and drink water, and happened to find Jun on his computer.

“J? Why are you up?” He had asked. Jun, now used to the nickname Nino had given for him (just to save time), turned around, startled.

“Nino…? I couldn’t sleep.” Jun pressed the matter off lightly, as if was nothing, but Nino had gotten some level of liking to the guy after the initial first shock. 

“Man, have you slept in past few days at all!?” Jun looked at him for a moment, then shook his head. 

“I just nap in my car.”

Nino shook his head in response. 

“Look, I might not like it that much, you might not like it that much, but the bed is still double?” 

Jun hesitated. “Okay, but keep your hands on yourself. I saw what you did to Satoshi-kun.”

They settled for sharing the bed, and it wasn’t that bad. Nino learned that Jun liked to hog the blanket and cuddle with it. It was kind of cute in his opinion, and made him wonder if he was equally cuddly with people. Not that Nino wanted to try, he added in his mind.

Three weeks passed, and they got comfortable around each other, playing Mario Kart time to time. Jun would always loose and require a rematch (he was a sore loser). It was also easier to make food for two, and after Jun had noticed Nino practically lived on cup noodles, he had taken over the kitchen. Nino was comfortable with this. Jun was a great cook. Even when he made just something quick, it was definitely delicious. 

Jun worked the days, and that night he had informed Nino that he would be late. Nino wasn’t a bad cook himself, just lazy. It was easier to pour hot water into a cup of noodles than whip up a meal from scratch. But as a thank you, he decided to make something for Jun, since he had fed him the past three weeks. 

Nino was in the middle of frying hamburger steak, when he heard the door open. A few sounds later, Jun came in blue slacks and a dress shirt; he had removed his suit jacket. Nino averted his gaze. He had established a rule over the past weeks. Do not ogle over your roommate. He was happy as is, he didn’t need anyone in his life right now. 

Said roommate just proved hard to resist, and every now and then Nino stole a few glances, until he decided that staring at the hamburger steak was the best option for the peace of his mind and the safety of the house. 

And suddenly everything was happening too quickly.

“Smells good,” Jun commented, as he leaned to peek at the frying pan. Nino was unable to move, since that damn Jun was standing right behind him, his breath touching his neck. 

“Hamburger steak,” Nino smiled. No, he wasn’t affected by this. Jun smelled like cologne, and under it he smelled a bit of sweat. Not affected.

“Hmm?” Jun said, pressing a button in the cooker hood. “Use the number 3, if you fry something.”

And then he was gone, leaving Nino with a racing heart he wanted to ignore.

Such occasions became more frequent as time passed. Nino wasn’t even sure if Jun even noticed what he was doing. Nino had learned that Jun had spent years in the USA.

_ It’s a different world _ , he thought when he prepared coffee, something he had taken upon himself, since Jun wasn’t a morning person and usually slept even longer than Nino.

Nino heard Jun’s alarm go off, 5th time. He smiled. 5th time meant Jun would finally get up. 

“J, do you want coffee now or-” Nino had laid his eyes on Jun, and he had to swallow. “-later?”

“Later.” Jun scratched his stomach, sleepy, head messy and a big tent in front of his boxers. Nino was taken aback. For a moment, he saw himself getting on his knees and sucking Jun off, right there in their kitchen. Then he returned back to his senses. There was absolutely no way. He turned around, and started pouring coffee in his own Mario mug.

“I’ll be gaming now, see you later.”

Nino ran into his gaming room, clenching the just materialized condoms in his hands. There was no way.

“Oh-chan! There’s just no way I’m going to live with him,” Nino complained. Ohno didn’t even raise his eyes from his sketchpad.

Nino had escaped the apartment that night, to Ohno’s son, Satoshi, who lived next door. Since they were kids they had been like brothers.

“But you’ve lived with Aiba-chan before…” He noted after a while. 

“That’s it! I’m traumatized!” Nino almost squeaked. “Besides Aiba-shi is still a friend! I don’t even know this guy.”

Ohno didn’t say anything, just continued drawing. 

“I need my me-time, y’know. And I’m not getting any, it’s cramped, that guy has way too many clothes.”

Nino lay down on Ohno’s lap.

“I just want some time alone,” he sighed. Ohno’s pencil stopped.

“I’m here though.”

“Shut up. Just lemme clear my head a bit,” Nino hissed. Ohno didn’t comment, just continued working on his sketch again, which was probably for the best.    
The silence stretched comfortably between them. Nino felt, for the first time in weeks, how his muscles started to relax a bit. When he was about to fall asleep, Ohno’s pencil stopped.

“You should do something about that tension.” Ohno broke the silence. Nino furrowed his brows and hit Ohno’s calf.

“What tension? I was about to fall asleep, finally, you idiot.” He was surly. Ohno decided to stay quiet, just returned to his sketch again. Nino sighed. Of course. Both knew what tension Ohno meant. Nino swore he would do something. Just not right now. He needed time.

  
  


A week had passed since then. Nino was still unsure whether or not he actually wanted pursue anything deeper with Jun, but he knew that at least his body and mind were screaming yes for this. There was no use to think about it any longer. Today.

Nino found Jun lying on the bed. He was reading a book, and Nino had to admit he looked cute in his glasses.

He had really no idea how to approach the situation, but he thought he was good at improvising. Fake it till you make it.

Lazily he fell on the bed, and stared at Jun's back. Jun didn't even seem to notice, or he decided not to pay any attention. Crap.

But Nino wasn’t one to give up. He had an idea.

Nino shuffled closer, and slapped both of his hands on Jun's ass. It gave him a reaction, finally. Sho-chan's tip had worked

"Careful," Jun grunted as he loomed over Nino. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was searching for my phone." Nino smirked. Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's not there. What was that?"

Jun wasn't playing any games.

"I’m just bored and horny," Nino sighed, innocently, as he lay pliantly trapped under Jun.

"Hmm." Jun made a considering noise and stared at Nino. He took his glasses off and crouched to catch Nino’s lips.

"Maybe we can do something about that," he stated when they parted their lips to catch a breath. Nino smirked again.

For a moment they just made out. Jun’s lips were soft and perfect, and he sure could kiss. In Nino’s opinion, it was unfair how someone so good looking could also be an amazing kisser.

But Nino didn’t want to lose, and he nibbled Jun’s lower lip playfully. It rewarded him with a smile against his lips, as Jun stole all the oxygen he had left, leaving him breathless.

“So, Ninomiya. I’ve seen your closet. What do you want?” Jun asked with a husky voice. Combined with the intense look Jun was giving him, it went straight to his groin. For a moment, Nino could only blink while collecting his remaining thoughts.

“I like this a lot,” Nino noted and pulled Jun’s new purple-yellow striped tie. Jun had it loosely on, for some undisclosed reason Nino didn’t want to think about.

Jun gave a small peck on his lips, before he pulled away.

“Get undressed,” he ordered. Nino was happy to comply with the pants and boxers. The t-shirt made him throw a questioning look at Jun, who shook his head.

“I’m not gonna stare at Bowser while we are at this,” he confirmed, and Nino discarded the shirt with the rest of the clothes.

Jun climbed back, kissing Nino, only to pull them around so that Nino was straddling Jun’s lap. Nino felt the denim of Jun's jeans under his ass, and it felt surprisingly good against his half-hard member.

They were back at kissing again, and while it was amazing, Nino wanted more. He tried to convey the message by grinding against Jun's still clothed crotch. It created the wanted reaction when Jun grunted against his mouth.

"My tie, you say... Give me your hands," he whispered when they parted their lips.

Nino straightened himself on top of Jun. Jun started taking off his tie.

"If you tie my hands I guess I'll just use my mouth," Nino commented and offered his wrists to Jun. It wasn't the most elegantly tied knot, but it effectively secured Nino's wrists together. Nino smiled smugly, as he went down towards Jun's crotch.

Jun was kind (or impatient) enough to open his jeans, revealing that he was going commando. It earned an appreciative sound from Nino, who moistened his lips before giving a teasing lick to the waiting head.

He gave few more considering licks to the shaft, maintaining eye contact with Jun. Without blinking an eye, he finally hollowed his cheeks and took the head in his mouth.

Nino was being deliberately slow with sucks and licks. He wanted to savour this moment he had dreamed about earlier as well as make it unbearably good to Jun. It was obviously affecting Jun just the way he wanted. Jun was panting, and his eyes were half-closed.

The moment was disturbed by the sound of a phone. Jun's eyes grew wide open, as he seemed to realize it was his. He glanced at the phone on the nightstand, and mouthed "sorry" to Nino before he picked up.

"Oh, hello Sho-san," Jun said. Nino backed off with a loud pop. It made Jun scrunch his eyebrows, but Nino stared at Jun innocently.

"I see, what is it? I'm a bit busy right now though-" Jun inhaled sharply. Nino had returned to licking the shaft and the head.

The phone call went on, and Nino felt he wanted Jun's attention back. He took Jun back into his mouth. Jun only winced as an effort to keep it together. The situation seemed to affect him greatly, his eyes were half-shut again.

_ Interesting _ , Nino thought to himself, as he went for the killer - Jun's balls. It proved to be too much for Jun, as he quickly bid goodbyes to Sho-chan at the other end of the line.

“What… was that for?” Jun asked eyes squinted. He was panting harshly, now that he didn’t need to restrain himself from scandalizing his senpai.

“I told you… I’m bored,” Nino answered with a grin.

“Come here.”

Nino did as he was told to. It spurred a certain mix of emotions, mainly excitement, inside him.

Once he was settled on Jun’s lap, his tied hands were lifted around Jun's nape.

Jun’s lips found Nino’s again. The kiss was fierce, and Jun’s hands started to roam around Nino’s body, caressing his sides, nipples, finally settling on Nino’s butt. He gave it a firm squeeze when his lips started to wander towards Nino’s ear.

“Let me make you come, Ninomiya," he whispered and sucked the earlobe. All Nino could do at this point was moan loudly as an answer. “You have a lovely ass.”

Little more teasing, and Nino would be ready to beg. He bit his lip. No, there was no way- Another teasing squeeze.

“Matsumoto, quit groping and get at it then," he managed to hiss. It earned  laughter from Jun.

“...Cocky, are we?”

Nino laughed at that too. “Yes, lovely J.”

That got Jun to finally reach for the lube. He coated his fingers with it, and started working his way to Nino’s butthole, smearing the lube in the crack with deliberate moves. Just when Nino thought Jun would just continue the teasing, he felt a finger entering his hole. It earned a surprised “Ahh!” in response, something he couldn’t stop before it was too late.

Jun was patient with his ministrations and let Nino relax. When Nino was relaxed enough, he entered a second finger. He took his right hand - Nino only noticed now that Jun was fingerfucking him with his left - and raised it in front of Nino’s mouth. It had some amount of lube in it, but apparently not enough in Jun’s taste.

“Spit,” he ordered. Nino stared at Jun challengingly, but when Jun prodded the hand closer, he did as he was told to. Jun proceeded to take a grip from Nino’s cock, covering it effectively with spit and lube, but not enough to give any real friction. It frustrated Nino, obviously, and he voiced it out with a displeased grunt.

That’s when Jun entered a third finger, making Nino lose his balance a bit. Jun caught his falling form, and helped him to readjust.

When Nino found his position again, Jun gripped both of their penises, and started stroking with brutal strokes. Nino gave him a series of whimpers as a response, and Jun reached to catch all the sounds Nino was making.

Nino felt the pleasure build inside him quickly, and he started to see white. He felt too good, Jun’s rhythm was perfect while he fucked his ass at the same time with every stroke. He could feel Jun’s cock twitch against his, Jun speeding up a bit, chasing after their pleasure. The thought did the thing. Nino felt his own semen coming in spurts, Jun milking it out, and then coming soon after.

They collapsed next to each other, both panting, Nino even more than Jun. He wasn’t used to this… But he certainly could get used to it. He gave a small happy laugh.

Jun got a washcloth from somewhere (How well was he prepared, Nino had to wonder) and wiped them clean. Then he climbed back next to Nino, untying him.

“Is your boredom satisfied now?” he asked, closing his eyes. Nino looked at his cute shape for a moment before answering. He was sure of it now. 

“Yeah. We gotta talk. There’s some…  _ stuff. _ ”


End file.
